


Birthday Cake

by zero12zero



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Background Poly, Birthday Presents, Blink And You Miss It Slash, Drinking Games, Grinding, Lapdance, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero12zero/pseuds/zero12zero
Summary: Sejun often misplaces things, sometimes it ends up better than he planned.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Im Sejun, Heo Chan/Jung Subin
Kudos: 53
Collections: VICFEST®—round two!





	Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

> VICFEST Prompt 212: Friendly birthday lap dance!
> 
> I'm always awkward with tags, I am so sorry. Also to whoever came up with this prompt I hope I've done it a little bit of justice.

Sejun did buy a gift for Seungwoo and it's awesome! He just left it at the office. He's sure his hyung will love it, but he left it on his desk after wrapping it himself. Seungwoo has told him several times that it's fine, but the rest of their friend group doesn't believe him.

He's not really sulking over it, as everyone is having such a good time celebrating Seungwoo, and just being all together again, birthday boy included, he has almost forgotten about it; that is until a very smiley and certainly drunk Subin swings his arm over his shoulders, shaking him up a little, not realizing he had been staring directly at Seungwoo up until that moment.

"Sejunie-hyung!" He starts, his face all too close to his, he smiles back however, always finding their maknae cute. "Since you forgot to get Seungoo-hyung a gift I came up with an idea!"

"I didn't forget to buy him some–" he whines this time, but is cut off quite loudly.

"Yeah, yeah you said that plenty!" The way Subin waves his hand at him, the one not holding a beer that is, like an old man scolding you for talking over him, it's quite hilarious, so he allows him to go on.  
"Anyway, my idea was that you could do something funny, to entertain us all, but for him, like… like, uh, like a lap dance!!" Subin shouts, all but shaking him again, Sejun laughs, because what else is he supposed to do.

"Sure thing Subinnie," he shrugs.

Thankfully Chan arrives to save them just then, Subin happily changes his attention to his other hyung, he whispers something on his ear, or maybe kisses his ear; Chan laughs about whatever he said, they change the topic over to them not hanging out as much as they used to and needing to go out together again. Sejun nods, wondering briefly if by together he means Subin, Chan and him or if he means all seven of them, he's not wrong either way, whenever the seven of them hangout it's always fun, albeit chaotic.

Subin definitely kisses Chan this time, on his lips, Sejun looks away out of politeness more than anything- Subin has always been a kisser, and having merely three or four beers it's his excuse to kiss any of them.  
After knowing each other for so long they've already gone over the kissing the other group members part; be it over a drunk spin the bottle game, as well as completely sober and just wanting to kiss each other, they already worked out the not having to label things, moving back and forth, being closer to someone in specific for a bit or just being there.

But Sejun? He's always found himself taking things more calmly, he doesn't need that type of attention, he likes kissing and being kissed but it's not essential for him; despite popular belief, and since his friends are still making out, he looks at the other side of the room where Hanse and Seungwoo are throwing their heads back, downing a shot of soju, before Hanse and Byungchan, who is sitting next to him, burst in laughter because he's spilled a good half of his drink on his shirt, with the dramatics of tipping his glass; and when Seungsik and Seungwoo realize they start laughing too.

"That's cheating!" Seungwoo complains, but there is no weight on his words, he giggles covering his face. He's not a huge drinker either but birthdays are always a good excuse.

"No it wasn't! It wasn't on purpose so it's not cheating–"

"Then we should do it again, but you'll down two shots now!" Byungchan chimes in, already refilling everyone's glasses, including his own. Seungwoo is trying to call it quits already, but accepts his refilled tiny glass regardless.

They mention something about Seungsik not drinking enough and having to be par with Hanse, Seungwoo continues laughing and turns to Sejun, they exchange smiles and raise their drinks to each other, Sejun laughs seeing the chaos unravel; Seungwoo's stare lingers for a moment, still holding up his drink towards Sejun until he is physically pulled back into their little drinking game, he doesn't miss the slight blush on his hyung's face.

The night goes on like that, someone's phone has been connected to the bluetooth speakers and so they've made it their improvised karaoke, singing their own songs and old popular songs everyone knows, Seungsik records Hanse and Subin singing something from Miss A, a few rounds of drinks later they start doing 'dares' and so Chan ends dancing to a song from Twice, if you can even call it dancing at that time of the night.  
At some point- someone, everything points the culprit being Seungsik, kicks over their table by accident, spilling all types of liquor to the floor, bottles loudly bouncing off, that's when they lower the music a bit.

The ones who've drank the least, Byungchan, Seungwoo and Sejun himself start cleaning up the mess, thankfully nothing gets broken there.

"What a party huh?" Byungchan chimes in as they throw some 50 napkins on top of the puddle of beer they have on the floor now.

"I'm actually enjoying myself, I'd say Chan and Subin are enjoying themselves too!" Seungwoo screams, making sure he's heard by the pair, Chan has the decency to blush but Subin just flicks them off, smiling, before he goes to kiss Chan again, on the cheek this time.

"Show offs, what about you Sejun, are you enjoying yourself?" Byungchan helps him up from where he's squatting, but doesn't take any of the soaked napkins from him, he makes the short walk to their kitchen to throw them away.

"Me? Yeah I love cleaning up after other people," he motions, nose scrunched as he finally decides to throw the napkins into the trashcan and not the sink, Seungwoo is behind him and imitates his face before breaking into laughter, which as always is very contagious.  
Byungchan ends up leaving shortly after, Hanse was trying to help Seungsik off the sofa and on their way to one of their rooms, but Seungsik knocks into the same coffee table they're just cleaning up. The eldest from the trio finally accepts the blame and sheepishly apologizes, Hanse says something about his hyung looking cute when he creates chaos. But Hanse is in no better state himself, so come Byungchan to help them both make the long walk to their rooms.

That leaves him, Subin, Chan and Seungwoo. Where Subin has finally detached himself from Chan's face, but is still snuggled up with him, in order to look for more songs to play, it seems they're using Seungwoo's phone now.

"Sorry for making you clean up." They're back to kneeling on the floor, Sejun dries what's left of the original mess and wipes the table quickly.

"Don't worry about it," When Sejun goes to get up he slightly loses balance but Seungwoo is right there, hand on his lower back holding him up. He smiles and thanks him, missing how Seungwoo's face seems to be too close to his.

"Hyung! Hyung, hyung!!!" Subin screams, making both of them turn to look at him, in return the maknae giggles, before he looks down at the phone he's holding and typing something. "Sejun-hyung, are you going to give Seungwoo-hyung his birthday gift?"

"I told you I left it at the office Subin–" he says frowning in honest confusion, walking to the kitchen to throw the last napkins into the trash can.

"Noo, not your fake gift, I meant the other one."

"Other gift?" Seungwoo asks, not even trying to hide his interest in whatever is going on, his smile ever so relaxed.

"Yeah, Sejun-hyung is going to give you a lap dance!" Chan is the first one to laugh, throwing his arms up and almost falling off the couch, Sejun can't help but start laughing too having forgotten about it already, Seungwoo makes a face Sejun can't quite translate. But he's busy hiding his face in his hands as he ugly laughs.

"I'm sorry, he's drunk, we're both very drunk. I'm just gonna take him to bed," Subin laughs in delight at that, turning to hug Chan and muttering a discreet 'really?' making the older one turn red.  
"To sleep, to sleep! Subinie we'll go directly to sleep." A very giggly Subin leaves the living room, holding the hand of a very flustered Chan.

And so, it's only Seungwoo and Sejun, left with the slow songs their maknae left playing. Sejun doesn't say anything else, no one else is there to laugh about it. Seungwoo is polite enough to not mention anything about the whole thing, cleaning up and humming the song currently playing.

"Sometimes I can feel your eyes," Seungwoo sings and Sejun pointedly ignores how cute he looks waving his arms about, a cute version of the choreo, he hurries on picking up the rest of the empty beer bottles from the table. "–drive me crazy more and more."

Well, Sejun thinks, they're drunk already, and suddenly the idea actually appears really funny to him too, a light hearted joke to wrap up the night.

"Hyung!" He says, dragging a chair from their dining table to the center of the living room. Seungwoo stares at him, frowning at the chair. "Don't you want your birthday gift?"

"What! Sejun…" It's very cute how his voice breaks and makes him sound younger for a moment, the surprise and excitement all mixed, Sejun laughs and motion for him to come closer.

"Come on hyung, it will be even better with your own song playing!" He giggles, taking two steps to finally grab Seungwoo's hand, who simply sits there with his eyes looking too big, like something bad was gonna happen. "Try to contain yourself."

Sejun is still laughing as he says that, he goes back to Seungwoo's phone, having the song start playing from the top, then leaving it on the couch, he starts with his back to his hyung. He closes his eyes trying to remember the choreography of Seungwoo's song.

"Don't laugh okay I haven't done this in a while!" He shouts before turning around and doing a body roll, following the beat of the song. He closes his eyes, lipping the lyrics, he doesn't remember the whole thing, so this is where he improvises things and makes it more lap dance appropriate. When he opens his eyes, he find Seungwoo's, he has his hands clasped in his lap, he looks more like a child being scolded than anything.

"What's with the long face hyung?" He laughs, but he finds endearing how Seungwoo blushes at that, muttering a small apology under his breath. Sejun is enjoying himself, so he goes behind the chair, wraps his arms around Seungwoo's shoulders, he sings the chorus and drags his fingers away slowly, he can feel him shiver beneath them.  
He goes back to standing in front of his hyung, the chorus comes and he follows the steps, adding too much flamboyance to the movements, exaggerating the body roll again.

Seungwoo looks… interested now, his eyes wander all over Sejun's body, who winks at him.

Sejun grabs his hands, placing them on his hips, he has his back against Seungwoo again, he's really enjoying himself with this. He moves his hips from side to side following the beat of the song, it's funny how Seungwoo's hands finally hold him tight when he makes to go away, having just laid lax on top of him moments ago. He makes Seungwoo close his legs so he can straddle his lap now, looking at him again, he's a bit short on breath; so he sits down panting, there's something to the way his hyung looks at him.

"I really did buy you a gift though," Sejun laughs between breaths, throwing his arms over his hyung's shoulders.

"I quite like this one too." That's the first thing he's said during all of Sejun's show, Seungwoo rubs small circles, using his thumbs, over Sejun's hips, it makes him feel warm and tingly, perhaps it's the alcohol and the weird rush of euphoria it gives you, specially after jumping and dancing around so much.

He allows his words to sink in, well.

"Happy birthday hyung," Sejun mutters, it makes Seungwoo look at him, still blushing, but his hands are still resting on his hips. He might not be good at reading Seungwoo, but he really can't ignore this… energy around them, Seungwoo probably won't ask for it, because he's just nice like that, but Sejun doesn't feel like making it easy for him either, he's having fun.  
He leans forward, his lips brush against Seungwoo's ear, playing with the small baby hairs on his nape, he purrs. "You really are struggling aren't you? You seem so tense hyung, let me help you."

He can feel him shivering beneath him, from head to toe, the moment those words leave his mouth, it gives him the confidence boost he needed before lifting himself from Seungwoo's lap, just inches away as he swings his hips again, slowly from side to side as he follows the song playing now.  
He places his hands on top of Seungwoo's where they're still resting on his hips, dragging them down, feeling his thighs over his clothes; then he takes his hyung's hands off from him, Seungwoo looks pitiful and like he's about to say something with the way he opens his mouth in a small pout.

Sejun distracts him by gingerly sitting on his lap again, closer this time, their faces are so close to each other, Sejun smirks before dropping a kiss on Seungwoo's cheek, their hands hang intertwined on each side.

"No touching from here on." He leans in to drop another kiss, this time on Seungwoo's chin, it's just a butterfly touch, something that would've been chaste in a different situation. he kisses the corner of his mouth, moving away quickly when Seungwoo tries to turn to him. If he wants a kiss he can ask for one.

"Sejun-ah!" He whines, and it's so cute, it almost makes Sejun give in, but it also fuels him to keep up this teasing game, at least until Seungwoo decides to tell him what he wants. Nothing, yet.

"Yes hyung?" He gives him a moment, touches his face, just caressing his cheek. When Seungwoo leans into it, he pulls away, and Seungwoo makes A Sound again, so cute, but no words yet. He winks at him before taking three steps back, Fever is playing now, it's not specifically the song you'd give someone a lap dance with- but it works, the highlight of the real choreo, swinging his hips again. Seungwoo swallows down twice, hands still. Cute.

Sejun decides to step it up a notch now, he turns around, swings his fake leather jacket off halfway from his shoulders, caught on his elbows, which he swings slowly, he looks over his shoulder to where his hyung seats, when their eyes meet, he winks and laughs when Seungwoo blushes in return. Again, he lips the lyrics of the song, but the mood makes it as if it was a completely different song.

With his back to him, he bends down, legs stretched out as he wraps both of his hands over one of his ankles, then slowly goes back up, he shakes his hips again, once, twice, three, four, five times, moving in small circles. He sits down on Seungwoo's lap, and keeps dancing, eyes closed, it's not funny anymore- but Sejun is sure as hell enjoying himself now, and by the feel of it, so is Seungwoo.

"Sejun-ah…" he whines again, such a pitiful sound. Seungwoo wraps his arms around him and pulls him closer.

"Yes hyung?" He purrs, trying to wiggle in his lap again, the embrace around him tightens, he feels Seungwoo's warm breath on the back of his neck, it feels very, very close to him. He waits but, the same way as before, no answer comes. "What do you want hyung?"

He asks softly, rests one of his hands on top of Seungwoo's, not trying to remove them, just adding his own weight to it.

"You." He finally confesses.

"Me? I'm right here." Maybe Sejun is pushing, but his hyung has always been so mysterious, so well mannered around him, other than the four times, yes he counted, they kissed, he remained a mystery. So he wanted all he could get, all he could learn this time, every single scrap and piece of who Han Seungwoo was as a lover.  
It's hard work to turn, seeing as Seungwoo refuses to let go of him, so he only manages to turn enough to not hurt his neck as he reaches to, finally, kiss Seungwoo.

Only then the grip on him loosens a bit, at first it's only Sejun pressing his lips against Seungwoo's, it takes him a moment to react and even kiss back, when he finally does, it's not the hungry, messy, painful kiss Sejun was thinking he'd get; it's so sweet.

Almost too sweet to bear, one of the hands previously holding him in place move up, softly moving his face up, the swipe of a thumb near his lips has Sejun sighing in content. When they pull apart he gets another peck on the lips.  
He can barely catch his breath before he's being kissed again, there's more intent now, he has to tilt his head in a slightly uncomfortable angle but it works, the hand previously holding his face moves to the back of his neck, grounding.

"Wait," he gasps, between breathless kisses, he has lost count of how long it's been, whether they had been kissing for seconds or hours, he's just dizzy and completely breathless and his neck is starting to complain at the angle he's forcing it. "Ah! That's much, much better." He moves quickly, going back to straddling Seungwoo's lap, facing him again, he has to hold one of Seungwoo's hands during this process, and his other hand still rests on his hip, refusing to let go. 

They're completely flush against each other now, Sejun can definitely feel how hard his hyung is already, he's no better if anything and it makes him dizzy already, thinking of where this night might end.  
None of them are paying any attention to the music anymore, it's something nice and slow, not Seungwoo's music anymore, they start playing a game again; kissing following the song, whenever Sejun pulls apart to breath he will move slowly, getting more friction against Seungwoo, who, other than making different noises showing how pleased he feels– won't say much else.

There's a moment, while Seungwoo kisses his jaw, then trails down to his neck, where Sejun wonders for how long his hyung wanted him and didn't say a thing. He wonders, as his blunt nails claw at Seungwoo's shoulders, how long he's wanted this too.  
He feels dizzy with that hot mouth kissing, licking and biting, not hard enough to bruise, but just to remind him it's there, as if anyone could ever forget Seungwoo.

Their mouths find each other again, it makes his mind go completely blank. Yeah who needs thinking, who could even think with Han Seungwoo kissing them and having those hands just touching you, holding you.  
He jumps a little when a cold hand sneaks under his sweater, but it only lasts a second before he's feeling warm and tingly from it too.

"Okay big boy," he gasps, really gasps, having to use his hands to keep Seungwoo apart as he catches his breath. Seungwoo makes a cute noise again, causing him to laugh, it's fun how obedient he is, so Sejun just takes a moment to enjoy looking at him, he thinks about this just for a second. "yeah, okay let's go."

He stands up and his legs just don't work for a second, thankfully Seungwoo is holding his hand and stopping him from falling to the floor, they both laugh about it.

"Where are we going?" Seungwoo asks giving him those huge puppy eyes, not wanting to leave because he enjoys being kissed, and because he doesn't know if he'll get any more kisses if they do leave the livingroom.

"Your room, so you can unwrap your present!" He blushes again, following eagerly. Not even caring about his phone, still connected to the speakers, now playing a song in english.

He's glad he forgot his real present, that fancy watch can stay at his office all it wants.

On the way to Seungwoo's room they stop maybe five times, to kiss in the hallway, it's not really that far away but Seungwoo can't seem to wait enough.

It gets messier, the more confident Seungwoo feels too, hands on his hair, making a complete mess of it, biting more than he kisses. It doesn't get old, physically pushing Seungwoo away so they can walk another five steps, his hyung being very vocal about how he hates not kissing him– Sejun indulges in it too, the next time he's being trapped against the wall he takes the lead, pulls Seungwoo closer, kissing his face again; and when Seungwoo goes to kiss his lips he places his hand on top of his mouth.

"We're never getting to your room if you keep kissing me every two seconds." Seungwoo nods, sighing, he pulls away just an inch before he bites Sejun's hand.

"You kept kissing back." Sejun likes him a lot, he decides.


End file.
